


The Kindy 'Verse

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Kidfic, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of Dean Winchester, kindergarten student. </p><p>One-shots with little to no order. Most will be unconnected. Cross-posted from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day

Dean clutches his lunch box to his chest, eyes widening as he takes in his new kindy class. His mother has left him in Mrs Harvelle’s care and while her smiles are warm and her hands are soft, he is surrounded by so many new sights and sounds and people. 

But Dean is a big boy now, not like Sammy, who is still taking midday naps and eating play-dough in preschool. He throws his shoulders back, pushing his chest out and ignoring the tremble of his legs as he walks into the room. Mrs Harvelle calls the class to order, and turns him to face them, jumbled cross-legged on the floor and still distracted.

"Say hello to Dean, everybody. He’s our new classmate."

"Hello Dean." The echo is chirped in unison, except for a small blonde girl who waves enthusiastically at him. He surrenders the class’s attention to Mrs Harvelle and sits with the blonde girl, who has a skinny, dark-haired boy at her side. 

"I’m Jo." Dean wrinkles his nose.

"Jo’s a boy’s name." Dean says accusingly. ‘Jo’ is definitely a girl, with her wavy hair up in two high pigtails and her socks ringed in lace.

"Well it’s a girl’s name, too. Even ask mum." At Dean’s blank look, Jo continues. "Mrs Harvelle. I’m her daughter." Dean decides to drop it; Jo is going kinda red, and her hands are curled into fists.

"Who’re you?" He turns to the boy, whose hair would probably give his mum a catnip shine (dad said that was fancy talk for a temper tantrum), and watched the kid fiddle with the cuffs of his shirt. Jo answered for him, apparently deciding to out aside the insult to her name.

"That’s Cas. He’s shy. We’re best friends, but since you’re new, you can join us." 

"Thanks." Dean grinned at Cas, and got a twitch of lips in return. Well, they’d get there.


	2. Show and Tell

"Okay, class. Time for show and tell!"

The class arrange themselves in a circle, each one clutching their chosen object. Jo sits beside Dean, arms fused in a huffy tangle because her mum wouldn’t let her bring her knife in. She drew it for them, though, and both Dean and Cas admitted that it looked wicked and it was a shame she couldn’t show it for real.

First up is Gabriel Horner, who proudly sits in the chair, grin set to split his face. He holds an inflated pink circle in his lap.  


"My show and tell object is a whoopee cushion! You hide it under people’s seats, and when they sit on it, everyone’ll think they farted. See?" Gabriel stand up, places the cushion on the seat, and plops back down, beaming at the resultant noise and wave of giggles. Mrs Harvelle sighs.

"Thank you, Gabriel. Lucas, your turn." The younger Godwin twin ("Only by twenty minutes!") takes the seat, introducing his object, a photo of his black cat Lilith. Apparently she has claws like razors and she can and has beaten up every dog in his street, even the neighbour’s Doberman. Michael scoffs, and Lucas dives for him. Mrs Harvelle puts them both in time out.  


When Castiel steps up, Dean makes sure to meet his eyes and grin encouragingly. “My show and tell object is a-” he lifts the object from his lap and Meg butts in. Dean and Jo scowl at her in unison.

"That’s a tiara! Only girls are allowed to have them." Meg squints accusingly at Cas, who looks ready to flee the room.

"It’s a circlet, dumbo." Dean doesn’t see the difference himself, but Meg always tries to talk to Cas when the three of them are hanging out. Dean doesn’t like her. "Like a _prince_ wears.” It’s kind of cool anyway, the steel ring joining up to form an intricate knot that Cas says means eternal life, and is supposed to sit on your forehead.

Meg doesn’t back down. “Let’s see it then. Put it on, Castiel.” Cas shoots a panicked look at his friends, and Jo nods rapidly. Dean gives him a thumbs up. He takes a deep breath and slips the circlet on his head. It’s still way too big, slipping sideways and half over one ear. He rolls his eyes upwards to look at it. Meg lets out a derisive, “Hah!” and Mrs Harvelle shushes her. She thanks Cas and he sits back down, trading a shaky grin with Jo and Dean.

It’s Dean’s turn next. His object is his favourite toy. His mum won it at a balloon popping game for him last year. It’s a Cerberus, a guardian of the underworld. It has three heads, and so of course its name is Fluffy.

"Like in Harry Potter." Gabe says. "The Weasley twins are my favourite. Who d’you like best?" Dean thinks about it. 

"Ron Weasley." Gabriel seems satisfied with that answer, because he offers Dean a chupa-chup at recess. He leaves the whoopee cushion on Meg’s seat, too, and she doesn’t notice until she sits down after the break. They hi-five and Meg drops pencil shavings down Gabe’s shirt in retaliation. If Dean didn’t hang out with Cas and Jo, he’d hang out with Gabe.


End file.
